


You must be this tall to ride

by Shadowandherfools



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Tentacle bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowandherfools/pseuds/Shadowandherfools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't red or black or even pale, it just was what it was: a tiny bit of much needed comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must be this tall to ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone for a $200 bet. Brackets denote Japanese, if there's a point in the story where Damara's line is missing please tell me, and I'll fix it.

"[What are you working on?]" The slender little rust-blood perched herself on the table next to you, idly picking up a random tool and turning it over in her hands a few times. "[Because I could think of at least a dozen things your hands would be better suited for right now.]"

You ignore her, as is your custom. You knew if you responded to every single one of her advances you'd never get anything done. 

Besides, you're privy enough to her behaviors by now to know she's really only half interested; she'd hardly be mad at you if you chose to reject her. Her genuine attempts to bed you are much meeker, sweeter, displays: she'll catch you right before you retire for the night, resting a hand on your chest or hugging you around the waist as best she can, and murmur some a little excuse about how she's lonely and doesn't want to sleep alone. Of course she's so small and dainty your nightly sessions never amount to more than grinding and heavy petting out of fear that you'd injure or even kill her, but the warmth of her body and the indignant way she loses herself beneath you more than make up for the fact you've never quite gone all the way. It wasn't red or black or even pale, it just was what it was: a tiny bit of much needed comfort.

You take the tool from her when you realize she's eyeing it like she's weighing the pros and cons of stuffing the handle in her nook and she let's out an annoyed whine. "[You never let me have any fun.]" She pouts.

"And you do not let me get any work done, without yowling in my ear like a meow beast in heat." You reply.

"[It's not my fault you are the only fun thing to do around here]" she whines edging closer to you. She drapes her arms over your shoulders and nuzzling your ear. "[You won't even have to stop working, Just let me play with your bulge...]" You swallow hard trying your best to keep ignoring her even though the you feel her grins against your ear makes you think you'll be hard pressed to do that. "[think about how nice and hot my mouth would feel against your big fat cock...]" Her voice was little more than a soft purr against the shell of your ear that makes your bulge twitch in your trousers.

You clear your throat and gently push her away. "Even if I let you, you could not handle it." You remind her and she sticks her tongue out at you.

"[Of course I couldn't numb nuts, that's why you have to give me an opportunity to learn.]" she replies in a shockingly sardonic voice resting her hand on your inner thigh. "[if all we're ever do is dry hump then we might as well call it quits right now.]"

You have to admit she raises a good point. 

"Then perhaps tonight I'll indulge you." You reply and she huffs.

"[No.]" she says in a needlessly harsh tone. "[I don't come to you at night to experiment. I come because... W-well you probably already know.]" 

You realize she probably wasn't going to let this go easy so you relented with a sigh "Alright, but don't except me to reciprocate." 

The does a double take like she didn't expect you to give in so easily before grinning in triumph and hoping down from the work bench.

"[I would never expect such a prestigious high blood, such as yourself, to go down on someone of such lowly blood!]" she replies with a sarcastic curtsy. Then She... Walks out of the room? Okay you weren't expecting that. 

you almost yell after her to remind her your not leaving the workshop, but soon enough she's back with a step stool you made her so she can reach some of your higher shelves hoisted high over her head. He drops it with a loud clatter before stripping her shirt off, folding it into a thick square, and laying it across the flat surface.

"What are you doing?" You finally question when she kicks it under the table.

"[I've got to reach some how.]" she replies slipping under the table herself.

She possessions the step stool between you feet and knees on top of it. With the extra height boost her chest is about even height with your crotch. 

She fumbles with your belt buckle for a little while but when she can't quite get it you intervene, pushing your pants and your undergarments down just far enough. 

She does a decently good job of coaxing your bulge out. She's still young and clumsy, but she had the basic idea down. She moves slowly, letting the warmth of her mouth sink into the cold damp flesh and manages to draw a bit of a sigh out of you.

Your bulge nestles itself in the shallow valley of her cleavage drawing trails of blue slime along her skin. You try not to look at here.

She knows she can't fit even a quarter of your bulge into her mouth so she doesn't even try for the more traditional form of the art style, opting to plant open mouthed kisses along any bit of flesh she can reach effectively playing a rather frustrating game hot-or-cold. Initially you would let out an approving hum if she was getting close to something, but when you did she stop moving and focus on that spot, so eventually you had to resort to vocal commands.

"Lower... lower, good now move up slowly... Don't be afraid to use your hands."

She was a quicker learner than you expected. You thought she'd need a few tries to get used to her size but with a little instruction she seemed to grasp the basic concept almost instantly. 

After a while you can't concentrate on your work. She giggles softly as she hears the thud of your elbows hitting the table above her. You have a hard time controlling your breathing as she builds you up and up and up, until finally you reach down under the table and cover her eyes as you reach your climax, ejaculating all over her face and chest.

You take a few moments to compose yourself as she climbs out from under the table and towels herself off with her shirt. When you look up again she's hovering a couple inches from your face expectantly, her mouth still tinted with your color.

You pull her closer and kiss her briefly you hands making their way up her skirt and yanking her panties down.

"[what was that about not reciprocating?]" she giggles.

"Hush." You replied pressing your lips against the neck briefly before hiking her legs over your shoulders and grasping her upped thighs for support. You pull her nook open carefully with your thumbs and run your tongue along the warm folds. She's so much more vocal than you are, even the smallest action merits some kind of response.

You press your mouth firmly against her slit slowly lapping at her, pushing faster and deeper with every stroke of your tongue. She's trembling in your grasp letting out soft little ohs with each calculated stroke of your tongue. She grabs your horns impatiently trying to push your face even deeper into you but you've got too good of a grip on her to budge. 

You keep going at your slow but steady build until she lets out a shrill cry and goes completely ridged.

"[oh God, there, right there!]" she exclaims hiding her eyes in the crook of her arm. "[Oh God, Darkleer, please... Please!]"

You oblige, focusing your attention in that general area as she squirms against the table, making the most indignation noises you've ever heard in all your sweeps. 

When you finally let her tip over the edge she nearly screams, a hard few spasms rocketing through her body.

You ease her back down onto level ground, and she sits up looking considerably more frazzled. The two of you kiss for a few moments until the moment dies down a little.

"[get back to work, slacker.]" she mutters playfully and you roll your eyes. 

"Go bathe, you're a mess." You command.

"[fair.]" she replies, hopping off the table and shuffling out of the room. She pauses in the door way and turns back to you "[I'll see you tonight...]"


End file.
